When the Fat Lady Sings
by PageKarasu
Summary: *Part 6 up!* 1x2 mention of 3x4. When Trowa bails on an important matter to Quatre, Quatre makes Duo and Heero appreciate what he can't and it brings Heero and Duo closer together.
1. Default Chapter

****

- Aug*1*2002 -

****

Page: I love Andrea Bocelli. Never did the day come where I thought that I'd feel the opera scene. I do though and that was inspiration enough to write a fic with an opera plot. It's kinda weird that it isn't about Trowa and Quatre as much as Heero and Duo. Anyway, I hope it does okay with you guys. Comments are appreciated. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. I got nothing but a spinach quiche and that's almost gone…

Word's gotten around that when you go to an opera, you do one of two things. You either, one, plummet into a boredom induced coma, only slightly catching yourself when the fat lady hits a high note. Or, two, you completely fall in love with it. So much in fact, that when she strikes that high note, you want to burst out in tears at the sheer gorgeousness of it all. My point is, when I received that ticket from Quatre and went to that live opera,_ I _was the one tearing up… Hey, laugh all you want, but I guess I just know what true beauty is.

I figured that that's how I realized it. All at once I realized it. Heero meant the world to me. And I didn't think for one second that a night at an opera, courtesy of Quatre, would suddenly generate all these feelings I never knew I had… well maybe I knew, a little. Yet, the very concept of it was unbelievable and I couldn't comprehend that all in one night, my life had changed, forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there I sat in Quatre's apartment, legs sprawled out, butt comfortably imbedded in the sofa, and a can of Pepsi Twist in hand. Cautiously minding my own business because everywhere I was, I seemed to stumble upon trouble. It was nice to be alone. I know I'm alone most of the time anyway, but being solitary is multi-faceted, much like love, but that's a whole other story. This 'alone time' was needed at the moment and some people are so lucky to get it. I was just about to unbutton my shirt and kick off my shoes when suddenly the front door swung open and Quatre burst through, graciously letting out a girlish squeal that could've brought the house down. I sighed. I guess luck wasn't on my side today.

" So I take it something good happened." I said with a half-amused look on my face. I let the back of my head droop against the back of the sofa.

" Something good happened? Something good happened? No, no, no. Something more than good happened, Duo! I finally got the tickets!" Quatre said, singing the last part as if he was begging for something he couldn't have. 

I took the liberty of snatching the dirtied medium-sized manila folder out of Quatre's grasp. I started to peel the tabs together to open it up with one hand as I gulped a swig of my soda with the other. " What's it to? Something I'll like? Maybe… hip-hop or maybe alternative… oh shit! Is it Gackt??" 

I was getting caught up in it. I do that often. I didn't even know if it involved me. Probably not. I can be such an ass sometimes. Before I got my grubby greasy fingers on the prize, Quatre snatched it back. 

" Duo this," he said waving the folder in front of my face, " Is only the most wonderful, talented, heart wrenching Italian opera singer of all time."

I chuckled. I should have known. This is Quatre we're talking about. He's all about the beauty of things he can't really understand. I mean, it's not like the music I blast whenever the mood strikes isn't touching and beautiful too. …It's also very blatantly sexual, my mind supplied. I chuckled again. Nothing against him and his type of music, mind you. It's just well, him in I are so different when it comes to genres of music. I don't know what made me think that it was something other than jazz and opera. 

I smacked my lips together. " Mmm… so who is it?" I asked, noticing Heero walk in and sit on the floor by my feet, his back resting against the chair's arm. 

" Uhhh!" Quatre swooned. " Andrea Bocelli."

" Oh silly me, why didn't I think of that before?" I replied sarcastically, as I smacked my half- empty against my forehead. 

Quatre gave me a mock scowl that I just couldn't help but think was deathly adorable. I winked at him and his features softened. I watched him walk toward the counter and prop himself up on a stool. He was just reveling in those tickets. I wonder how many he got… probably two. One for himself and the other for Trowa. They always did share similar tastes in music. I certainly had never taken the time to listen and Heero and Wufei, well, I never really asked. At that thought I let my eyes wander back toward Heero. His chin was touching his chest and I figured he had nodded off. Just then something hit me. 

I slapped the arm of the chair. " Q! I forgot to tell you. Trowa said he wanted to talk to you about something really important, he wouldn't say what though and to go find him when you had some free time." 

I heard Heero growl. Oops. I guess I woke him up. I looked at him from where he glared at me. He was about to say something… no doubt defensive and callous, but I caught him before he could. I gave him a sympathetic eye and dug my fingers in his hair, giving his scalp a mix between a two-second massage and a quick scratch. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I had done that. Frankly, I was kind of scared myself, but I sucked it up and gave him a sincere apology for waking him. He kind of just stared at me. I saw his eyebrows draw together briefly and then he got up and walked out.

My eyes followed his taut body until he turned the corner. What crawled up his ass and died? I sighed to myself and looked around. Quatre I guess had left after I turned my attention toward Heero. The room was empty. Where in the hell did everyone go? I threw back the rest of the soda I had left and set it on the floor. Guess everyone's doing something… I scooted up so that I was lying on the couch. I know I said I wanted to be alone… but… now… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I woke up to the sound of something blunt hitting the wall adjacent to me followed by a muddle of whines and curses. I cracked an eye open just in time to see Quatre chuck his other shoe at the wall and hard. I rubbed my eyes still half – asleep. I guess that I had fallen asleep on the couch. How long was I out? I got up slowly taking a look at Quatre. There were three bottles of Skyy Vodka on the table in front of him and he was opening another. 

"Quatre! What the hell are you doing?" I asked astonished, sitting completely upright. Quatre never drinks. And I mean NEVER, besides the occasional wine that was all for business. Believe you me, I've tried numerous times to get him to drink for fun and no matter what he's always refused. 

" Drinking."

"Yeah, I got that part. Why though? Are you okay?" I asked suddenly concerned. I got up and walked to sit next to him. 

" Duo, I'm drinking and heavily hopefully. Trowa said that," Quatre paused taking the Vodka down in chugs. "He said we can't go. HE can't go. To the opera that is. He's apparently too busy." Quatre finished, making imitation quotation marks for the word busy. 

Honestly, I thought it was something more trivial. Like they broke up or something. What's so special about this damn concert, anyway? Well, whatever it is, it must be damn important if it can get Quatre to drink.

"Quatre please." I said attempting to pry the bottle out of his tight grasp. " This is ridiculous. You are drinking over this dumb concert. It's a concert Quatre. There will be others. I don't see what is so brilliant about this Andrea girl anyway."

Quatre huffed loudly and yanked his hand away from mine. "First of all Duo, Andrea is a man. He _is_ worth drinking over and so is Trowa's stupid reasoning for not going. I, Duo," He said pointing to himself, "I have waited for 3 years to see him. My lineage does not provide me with money to spend to try and catch a man that never does concerts. What I'm trying to say is… this is a once in a lifetime chance to see my idol and I promised to share it with my lover, no exceptions."

Woah, Trowa really pulled a number on Quatre. Where the hell did Trowa get off doing that? Quatre was saying things like lover aloud, talking about personal things that on any normal day would have him blushing like crazy. He _must_ be drunk. "Look Quatre," I said grabbing his face in one of my hands and squeezing his cheeks together as he tried to focus his eyes on me. " I say, you just go by yourself or take me. I know what keeping your word means to you and everything, but like you said, once a lifetime."

Just then Heero walked in. He looked at us and cocked his head. " Is everything fine?" 

I nodded quickly and turned back to Quatre.

"No. No." Quatre said shaking his head.

" Well, I don't know what to tell you man. He can't be that heart – stoppingly moving." I said clutching my chest.

Quatre looked at me with what seemed like anger. " You know what DUO?" I crinkled his nose at how he slurred my name. "You wouldn't know good genuine beauty if it nipped at your balls." 

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at Q's wording and kept a heavy gaze on Heero as he sat down on the sofa where I fell asleep. 

" In fact," Quatre went on, " You are going. I'm gonna make you go. If I'm not going, I'm going to make sure I make you appreciate it. And you know what else? I'm gonna make Heero here go with you."

My eyes bugged. "Wha??"

" I will not, Quatre." Heero said. 

" NO! Heero you will. Duo needs to be protected. I know you know how to do that. He'll get into trouble otherwise." Quatre said pinning Heero with an accusing stare. 

"…"

" You won't turn down protecting Duo, will you?" Quatre asked, slumping down in his chair holding his bottle of Skyy over his chest.

They were talking about me like I wasn't there. It was frustrating and embarrassing at the same time. What does Quatre mean he won't not protect me? Heero doesn't care what I do. He's said it himself, numerous times.

" Well?" Quatre asked, looking through slitted eyes at Heero.

" Yes, I'll do it."

"Hey, hey, hey! I never said I'd go and I'm not a kid who needs to be watched over! Who do you guys think you are anyway? This is your dream Q, not mine." 

" Duo, be quiet. You are going." Heero said, walking toward me and dragging me upstairs by the belt loop on my pants. 

~ End Part 1 ~


	2. When the Fat Lady Sings - Part 2

****

- Aug*1*2002 -

****

Page: I love Andrea Bocelli. Never did the day come where I thought that I'd feel the opera scene. I do though and that was inspiration enough to write a fic with an opera plot. It's kinda weird that it isn't about Trowa and Quatre as much as Heero and Duo. Anyway, I hope it does okay with you guys. Here's the second part. Comments are really appreciated. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. I got nothing but a spinach quiche and that's almost gone…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So the low down on Trowa was just ridiculous, Quatre was right. Apparently, Trowa was called to a mission. Understandable? Yes. That wasn't what made Quatre mad though. According to Heero, Trowa could have made it in the nick of time after his mission, if all went well. So Trowa took it upon himself to choose the most productive of the choices. Let me tell you, when Heero told me that he took up the offer from Catherine to come to the circus to visit and perform rather than make an effort to show up for the love of his life's dream moment, I was seeing red. I was about to go chew Trowa out when Heero latched his finger onto my belt loop again. Damn, I need to cut those things off. Trowa was being an ass, an ass I never dreamed he could be. Then again, people do tend to surprise you. So I was left to sigh in frustration and try my best to comfort Quatre until tomorrow night. 

We settled on drinking heavily. I mean, this is Quatre! Saint! Lips never tainted with liquor! And he's with me, the alcoholic who can't admit he's an alcoholic. I wasn't about to pass up an oppourtunity to get drunk with one of my friends who was in dire need of some venting and lounging. And wouldn't you know, those are two of my specialties! 

I vaguely remember the night. I knew we had fun and I had succeeded in, if not stopping the anger and hurt, distracting Quatre from it. And whew! What a night! We played a few board games and loser drank did a shot. We did body shots too, they were innocent… well, as innocent as body shots can get. I even got Heero to do one with us each. Then I persisted that Quatre streak around the front lawn and if he did, I'd jump on Heero's back and make him give me a piggy back ride. Of course though, when I tried, it was more like riding a wild bronco than a piggy back ride. I think it was only after I got thrown against the wall and Quatre got pinned down and wrapped in a blanket like a cocoon, did we finally settle and sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rolled off the table, both knocking over and landing on bottles of beer and hard liquor. Really mixing such things in certain ways can fuck you up bad. I groaned loudly, rubbing my temples. Hangovers are a bitch. I groaned again in my disoriented state, thinking I was sporting a hard-on and then laughed at myself when I realized that it was just a random beer bottle pressed against me. I rolled to the couch, pulling myself up. I bumped into a warm body which was weird. Looking up I saw it was Quatre, naked from the waist up and out like a fat boy playing dodge ball. So I decided to settle right where I was, seeing as every time I moved my head pulsed. 

" UH! My head hurts. Aspirin." I said, my voice coming out in a rasp. As I smacked my lips together, I felt the urge to brush my teeth and man… I had a bad case of cotton mouth. 

" I don't even want to hear it Duo." Heero declared as he came from the kitchen with four white capsules and two glasses of water, laying them on the table. I whined reaching for it, knowing full well it was out of my reach. I think Heero knew too and he was just being a jerk. 

" Stop. You are being ridiculous." He said as he took the aspirin and used a finger to pry my mouth open, dropping them in. He handed me the water. I whimpered as if I was still too intoxicated to hold my own glass. I know I was being a chump, but I liked Heero pampering me. Pampered, HA! If you call being fed aspirin pampered. 

" No more doing this Duo." Heero stated, holding the water for me as I downed the whole glass.

"You're one to talk Heero." I said, thinking I got him back for scolding me.

" Every once and a while I do, Duo. You do it too consistently and I'm tired of taking care of you and cleaning up your mess." Heero retorted.

My face fell. " Oh." Then I suddenly got defensive with him. " Well, nobody asked you to look after me Heero or clean up my mess. What mess anyway?" 

Heero pointed to all the bottles and Quatre still asleep. " I also cleaned up the vomit in the kitchen, bathroom and front porch." 

"Oh" I said, feeling dumb.

Heero just shook his head. Walking over me, he made his way to Quatre. " Quatre, get up. Come on Quatre. If Trowa sees you like this, I'm pretty sure he won't be happy." Quatre blinked his eyes, waking up. 

"Where am I? What day is it? What year is it? What time is it? Can I have some water? Wait! I have to go to the bathroom." Quatre blabbered incoherently.

Heero proceeded in doing the same routine with Quatre and I abruptly thought of something.

"Hey, what time _is_ it?"

" Now… about 4:30p.m." Heero said.

Quatre jumped up, catching the blanket that was falling off of his hips. " What? Duo! Go get ready! You have exactly 3 hours!"

"Awwwwwwww…..Quatre…..I don't wanna…I have a really bad headache…… just let me sit a little bit lon…"

" Duo Maxwell, NOW!" Quatre shouted. Both Heero and I wincing at the noise. But if it was what he had to resort to, Quatre would undoubtedly go great lengths.

I got up. "Fine. Fine." I said, as I looked at Heero. I stuck my tongue out at him as I saw him smirk openly in my face. 

" Heero…" Quatre voiced in warning. I laughed as Heero gave Quatre a nasty glare but followed me up the stairs nonetheless. 

" You two better be ready. Three hours!" I heard Quatre shout. Well, he obviously didn't have sensitive ears.


	3. Part 3

Page: Sorry that the last chapter was sorta short. This fic isn't actually coming to me as smoothly as I had previously thought. That kinda sucks, but I'll make the best of it. I know I put an NC-17 rating. Everyone need not fear, it'll happen… just not yet. When you review… if you want me to label the chapter that's a lemon as a lemon, say so. Otherwise, I'm leaving it for bountiful self-discovery. 

The quiche is gone. Standard disclaimers apply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about the time that I was separating my hair into sections that Quatre came in, knocking swiftly and swinging on the doorframe. I smiled at him through the mirror… he needed a smile. A wistful and disappointed look graced his features and I felt helpless to do anything else. 

" So Q, how's the hangover?" I asked, always one to choose meaningless small talk over uncomfortable silence. 

He padded over to me, locking his arm on mine, studying his figure in the reflective glass in front of him and then me for a solid minute. " You know… you and I would be great together."

"Wha???" I stuttered, as I pinned an unsatisfied glare on him, not that I wasn't flattered however. " What's wrong with you? I mean, uh, thank you, but Quatre, Trowa was just being Trowa. I really don't know what else to tell you. He loves you very much and you know it. Don't you think you might be over exaggerating, just a little?"

Quatre rested his head on my shoulder. " I know." He exhaled, looking at me through the mirror. He ran his head along my shoulder so that his forehead was now pressed against the side of my arm. " It just hurts. I don't know what it is about me really, but my emotions seem more fierce then others." 

" Like I hadn't noticed." I said jokingly. 

Quatre puffed a gust of air, dragging his head away from me and headed to the door. " You should keep your hair down, it'll make Heero melt." 

I nodded. " Oh Quat, I was just joking about that you know." Quatre turned to me. " Come here." I said, opening my arms as I met Quatre half way through the room. 

I hugged him tight, something us Gundam pilots aren't used to doing. I have no problem doing it though. I will always be there for my friends. I squeezed him for a moment. " I care about you, man. Believe it or not Trowa does even more than I do… and that's a damn lot. He just screwed up."

" Screwed up big time." I heard him muffle into my shirt. 

I chuckled, a not so ludicrous idea popping into my head. As I pulled away from Quatre, I said, " Well, why don't you torture him the way he did you, hmm? Your idol is Andrea and his idol is clearly you. Let him know what it feels like to be deprived of something he wants so much."

Quatre shook his head. " You're bad Duo. Not a completely impossible idea though…" 

I stared at him a bit longer watching him come up with, what I'm sure was plenty of ideas. 

" I'm gonna go see if Heero is ready. He has exactly 15 minutes before you two need to be out of here." He said as he walked out happier than I thought he would have. Apparently, Quatre has a little sadistic streak… I would have never guessed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came downstairs, I somehow got the wildest idea that they would be waiting for me. I smiled to myself thinking, Quatre looking with pride in his eyes like he was giving me away and Heero, standing there looking sexy but nervous. Ahh… my imagination. Too bad that when I came down step by step no one was around. I trudged quickly around the house stopping dead in my tracks when I saw Heero hovering over Quatre, inches from his face. I let the hurt slip through to my face for a second, surprise definitely covering its tracks swiftly. 

This was just great. " Uh… I… maybe… I really want to ask what the hell is going on here, seeing as Quatre, you're with Trowa but I'm going to refrain and Heero, well…" I trailed off, silently telling myself he was with me. I backed out of the kitchen with a quick bow, for lack of anything more intelligent to do. 

As I headed for the front door with the intent of waiting on the porch, I felt a hand tug hastily on my forearm. I came eye to eye with Heero, a very emotion - filled Heero. This was all too weird for me, I felt like when this whole concert thing had happened I had stepped smack dab in the middle of The Twilight Zone. I was so flustered by the pleading look on his face that I snatched my arm away quickly and stepped outside, suddenly and desperately needing the night's sharp breeze. 

I had decided that it might have been good of me to walk a little. I didn't get to far before I heard footsteps. Heero's feet predictably. I knew walking wouldn't get me far, so I turned around waiting for him. He stopped a few feet short of me keeping his eyes to the ground. I always wondered what the hell his problem was and now my questions looked like they were going to be answered. I mean the guy couldn't even look at me.

" We have to go. The limo just got here. " Heero said hurriedly. 

" I don't know if I really feel up to going. " 

Heero's head shot up. " What do you mean?"

" Is this why you came out here, Heero? To interrogate me?" 

" You mean to say that you dressed up for tonight and now you are not going with me?" 

" Will you stop answering my question with a question? Hmph… nevermind, let's just go." I mumbled, looking at Heero. That's when I finally noticed how god damned edible Heero looked. Black suit fitting nicely in all the right places. I looked up at his face as we walked in unusual silence. His eyebrows were drawn together and he stepped closer to me so we were brushing shoulders. Weird… He looked to me suddenly.

" What's wrong with you?" 

I looked at him gaping. What was wrong with me? He was the one acting all odd. " Nothing. What makes you say that?"

"You sound… aggravated." 

" Do I? Well, I am, kind of. I just saw you practically all over Quatre. But I'm not one to jump to conclusions Heero and you know it." I said as we got near the limo. I saw Quatre nearby with a hopeful look on his face. I reminded myself how much Quatre really wanted this and here I was bitching and moaning. 

" Quatre really wants this, though I don't know why. Let's just get through it Heero and whatever is going on with you two, don't hurt Trowa and don't hurt Quatre." I peered at him through the moonlight. " You can stand me for a night, can't you?" 

" It's not what you think, Duo." Heero said monotonously as he ducked in the car. 

I watched the door close and walked up to Quatre, standing on two steps. I looked at his open face and forced myself to push any feeling of before away. " Are you positive you don't want my place Q? I know how much you want to go."

" No. I want you to go. I know it's my dream Duo, but I would give that up even for Trowa, no matter how I act about or what I say about the matter."

" Okay man. I'll have to tell you my version of the concert when I get back. Are you positive, last call?" I said walking toward the car.

" Sure Duo. Plus, I'm making someone else's dream come true too. It really is worth it." Quatre said, skipping into the house. 

I raised my eyebrow and got in the car confused as hell. He sure didn't seem too distraught. Had the world gone mad? 

Heero kept his eyes on me as I thought. What did Quatre mean by all that? I didn't want to sound stupid, but I was completely clueless. Okay time to review, I thought. Whose dream is coming true? Mine maybe. I guess this could be one of the many. Heero's? Maybe again, but what would Quatre know about Heero's dreams? Probably more than he was letting on… But then what did Heero mean by it wasn't what I thought? I thought… they were messing around behind Trowa's back because of this whole fiasco. Or maybe even before. Then again, no, because I saw the look on their faces. Quatre had a satisfied smirk that screamed 'I won' so I really couldn't go with that one. Heero's face though was one of pure terror. Why was that? Terror, I've seen a few times on his face, like the time I spray painted his laptop magenta and white military print. So that was out of my mind. A tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. That's another thing… Heero's been taking the initiative a lot lately. 

" Hmm?" 

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

" Quatre just said one of those mind boggling things, like he knows something I don't." I said wiggling my fingers like I was putting a hex on him. 

It was quiet for longer than I thought and I looked at him. That's when I realized he was waiting for me to tell him what was said. 

" He said he was making someone else's dream come true and that it was worth it."

There was silence again and I watched the stars through the moon roof that I opened. 

" It is worth it." He said simply, resting his head against the back of the seat, looking at me and then the stars.

I just stared at him. That was it. The last straw. I silently vowed to myself that I was going to watch him… and very carefully at that.


	4. Part 4

- August 6, 2002 -

Page: Thank you for the reviews, they are more appreciated than you know. I hope to get more. I'm thinking, one or two more chapters on this story and I'm done. 

Standard disclaimers apply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole ride there I was so uncomfortable and that's not like me. I can usually find comfort in any situation. This situation however, was something I couldn't manipulate enough to get a grasp on. My knee was constantly moving and if I wasn't twiddling my thumbs, I was playing with the bottom of my hair. Normally I'd joke or flirt but it wasn't that easy with Heero… who at the moment was staring at me intently. 

I turned to him smiling warily. " Um… Heero."

"Yes." He said quickly. 

My smile faltered at his quick response. " Look, is there something I should know? Something I'm not being told."

Heero scooted closer to me and I let my eyes rake down his body. They stayed pasted to his thigh and I suddenly wondered how good he would look pants off, creamy thighs spread apart…

" Nothing you won't find out soon." He said as I forced myself to drag my eyes to meet his.

My thoughts were going in the gutter and somehow I was pretty sure Heero's weren't far from mine. I don't know why all of a sudden this was all happening, but I did know that in the midst of my uncomfort, I was becoming extremely aroused. I found that odd considering it took either a whole lot of porn or some serious physical activity to give my dick full control over my mind. And that was the last thing I needed. 

I tried hard to distract him and myself. " So… What - what really made you come with me? I know that Quatre has the whole puppy dog eyes thing going for him but you've never been one to play follow the leader… and not to mention whe…"

" Duo," Heero said, planting his hand firmly around the back of my neck. "Be quiet." 

I couldn't stop from blushing and whether it was from me feeling completely dumb or from Heero's hand on me, I didn't know. Really, Heero has never _ever _placed his hands on me, well unless he was pushing me away. It was always so clear, that to him, I had the damn Ebola virus. He wouldn't touch me with a ten - foot pole and yet here he was drawing my face closer to his then I had ever dared to get close to.

" Heero…um… what are you doing?" I whispered. I couldn't get my voice to get any higher than that.

Why was I even questioning it? I knew that I wanted it. I have for a while, I just never thought that I could get away with it. Oh and my body wanted it… god did it ever. I pulled away quickly at that realization and I crossed my legs, obviously hiding my awakening arousal. I faintly wondered if Heero ever had that problem or worse… if he noticed mine.

Just as I opened my mouth to break the silence, the car stopped abruptly, nearly giving me whiplash in the process. The door opened and a tall man with green eyes and his hair tucked under his cap walked us to the front of the theatre. He kept his head down the entire time and lingered a little when Heero went to pay him.

Heero turned to me and did the most amazing thing I'd ever seen him do. He smiled. A pure genuine smile. From the top of the stairs, I thought I'd just about cried and came in my pants at the same time. 

He walked to me, hands deep in his pockets. I was baffled beyond belief as he took my stunned hand in his and tugged me behind him into the theatre. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I could hear the quiet talk of the many hundreds in the room and I saw the chandeliers hanging low in the theatre. It was gorgeous. I kept my eyes locked on every fine item that shone brighter than I ever thought possible as we took our seats. I smiled to myself at the way this was all turning out. Quite unbelievable. We had the most amazing red velvet sofa; large enough for me to spread out like a cat on. I was insanely tempted to kick off my shoes and do just that. I half - wondered why it was that we had such a chair. I imagined in places such as these, chairs would be placed where we were and there would be more balconies closer together. As it turns out, there were only two balconies, ours and the one across the way. 

I looked to my lap where I had so conveniently placed the binoculars. I wondered if they had a sofa like ours. I picked them up and focused my attention to the balcony across the facility. Nope… they have chairs. Two of em. Well this was…weird.

" The show is actually going to be down there Duo." Heero whispered next to my face. 

I looked at him and squinted my eyes. " I know that." 

I thought as I laid the binoculars back down in my lap and waited quietly. I vowed to watch Heero and I continued doing so. Through the corner of my eye I could see him getting comfortable, loosening his bow tie and letting his right leg relax against mine. I was swiftly aware of his body next to mine. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and not to mention the smell that accompanied it. It was all Heero. I shut my eyes momentarily willing my tratorious body to calm itself down before my cock ripped a hole through the front of my pants. I opened my eyes after a few failing seconds and resumed watching this imposter that looked but didn't act like the Heero I knew. Then unexpectedly, a sly smile spread across his face and he slowly reached toward my lap.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screeched.

Heero looked at me, feigning innocence. "I'm wanted to take a look through the binoculars." 

Yeah right! I always knew Heero was an ass. He was doing it all on purpose… I was sure. Okay, okay, maybe I was exaggerating. Sue me. Maybe I just wanted what I was too scared to ask for. And I for one was tired of all this skating around the issue. Two could play his little game. 

" Oh. Sorry. Go ahead. It's all yours." I said licking my lips. 

He looked at me, no expression, but I knew him and I knew that he'd see the challenge in my eyes. He raised an eyebrow and cocked a crooked smile. AHA! Point for Duo!!

The lights dimmed to an almost pitch black. Let the games begin.

~ End Part 4 ~


	5. Part 5

****

~ August 11, 2002 ~

Page: Thank you for the reviews, they are more appreciated than you know. I hope to get more. I'm thinking, one or two more chapters on this story and I'm done. 

****

Standard disclaimers apply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~ Part 5 ~ 

The spotlight suddenly shone and a man came through the trap door from center stage. White lights lit up vines placed along the ceiling and sides of the theatre. I honestly hadn't taken the time to notice them. It was interesting now; they looked as if they were miraculously grown from the stone. As I squinted, the man on stage held his hands. He sadly tried and failed to get the audience to quiet down. I plucked the binoculars from my lap before Heero had a chance to make good on my dare and stood to lean against the banister. Doing so, pressed my disobedient arousal against my thigh as I peered to see the man and the creativity splayed against the wall. I needed to do something… anything… 

Just when I thought I was back in control, I started to let my imagination get the best of me. I must have because I swear on whomever I believe in, I heard Mr. Blue eyes behind me shift and growl. Now what on earth could get him to do such a thing? I wiggled my ass a little at the picture forming in my head. Heero's hands running up the back of my thighs, one hand gripping my hip tight as he spread me with the other and let a finger run along… I sighed.

Anyway, of course that turned me on even more considering I was rubbing myself against the post. I heard him shift again. Well, when I said let the games begin I didn't really think I was gonna be the one to make _him_ squirm. I smiled to myself as I slid hard against the railing… either way I win. 

Abruptly, my view of the introducer and the beautiful decorations were pulled to a halt. 

" Hey! What's the big idea? " I whispered harshly to the body that appeared hastily by my side. 

Heero had yanked the binoculars right out of my grip. He smiled suspiciously at me and turned to look at the floor below him. I got the impression he knew what the BIG idea was… if you know what I mean. I really just wanted to see how BIG his idea was. I giggled to myself. I'm such a dweeb.

" I wanted to see closer. You know, get a decent view." Heero said examining what looked like the crowd rather than the stage. 

" What's wrong with the couch? " 

" Nothing is wrong with the couch. It's just your ass was blocking my view." 

I blanched. Maybe I _was_ dreaming all this up. All I knew was that I was getting mixed signals. A smile here… a slap against my dignity there… a slab of wood digging into my crotch everywhere…

My main concern was that if I was drudging this out of my late night fantasies, I needed to be careful. I really didn't want to have to run damage control, seeing as he'll see right through me lying to his face. I sighed. If I could only be 100% positive that we were on the same page… 

I slapped my hands on top of each other and rested my chin on them. " Sorry, Heero. Didn't know you really went for this sort of stuff. "

" I find it satisfying." Heero replied, finally looking to me. 

He frowned at the sight. " I take it you don't."

I stared. 

" Go for that sort of thing." He finished.

" Nah, I never really gave it a chance, but I suppose I should considering Quatre really wanted this. I see it as the least I can do for the guy. You know since we're here and he's not. "

Heero smirked at that. Really, I need to screw my head on so it's pointing me in the right direction. So far I thought Heero hated me, was my friend, liked me enough to hold my hand, liked me enough to fuck me into oblivion, and now I think the guy is plain rude. The nerve of him, smiling, get that... smiling while I'm trying to do the serious talk. I guess it serves me right I thought, licking my lips purposefully.

"Will you come sit down with me now? I think he's got everyone's attention." Heero asked suddenly.

So suddenly in fact, it caught me with my most intelligent remark. " Huh? " 

He snatched my hand and walked me back to the sofa I think I was falling in love with. We sat down simultaneously and I immediately noticed when our fingers stayed intertwined. 

I tugged on my hand. " I'm not… maybe I'll watch from up there…" I said pushing myself off the couch.

Heero tugged back on my hand as I tried to walk away. " Why? Why don't you just give it a chance?"

I was struck silent. What was that supposed to mean? Give the chair a chance or give him a chance? UGH! I don't think I could have ever been more entirely confused. I seemed to want things and then pull away when I can actually have them. It's an insecurity of mine if you will. Nevertheless, I could never refuse Heero, even if it was to back off a little and boy he was coming on strong now. I sat down trying to put the pieces together even as his personal band began to play. 

I stared off into the darkness in front of me and soon after I felt Heero let my hand go and run itself down the side of my thigh. Uh-oh. I froze. What do you know, I finally got him where I've always wanted him and he's doing all of the seducing while I'm doing the scared and confused routine.

" Duo." Heero whispered. 

I turned my head fast to look at him wide-eyed. " What?" I whispered back. 

His face moved closer to mine and he slid his left hand in my hair. Wha-oh. His mouth rested just out of reach of mine and then that stupid smirk came back.

" Nothing." He whispered again. 

After that it was all over. I could feel his pulse beating through his wrist and I concentrated on it as his mouth grabbed my lips softly. He pushed forward tracing my bottom teeth with his tongue. Oh my god… 

I moaned under the blaring music as Heero's hand found his way to my newly awakened cock. I moaned again, tearing my lips away from his as he cupped it squeezing gently and then more pressured. Suddenly, he pulled me upright into the sitting position that I was just minutes ago in. 

As I was pulled close, he spoke huskily in my ear." This _is _what you think." 

I groaned helplessly as he punctuated with pressure. Surely, this was no way to behave at an opera.

****

~ End Part 5 ~

Note: Hey, as with all my work posted, I won't post anymore of this story if I don't get reviews. Let's just say that I need them as motivation. Which I do, but I love getting them too. So please continue with the comments and Thank You all very much. If you leave your email I can contact you with my thanks. - PK


	6. Part 6

****

~ August 18, 2002 ~

Page: Something incredible and creepy happened. I was surfing through the channels on TV and I caught Andrea Bocelli doing a concert on KPBS. It was AMAZING! The program was called Andrea Bocelli: Homecoming and it was taped at this beautiful place on the water called Torre del Lago Puchinni in Tuscany. I can't even explain it. He's the most talented tenor. I know this story just uses him as a background but I thought that I'd share my little run in. J 

****

Standard Disclaimers Apply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Part 6 ~

" Heero," I hissed. 

I wanted more. God did I ever, but this was wrong. Not here. Not like this. I half wanted that special time; special place that every girl wants when she's going to do something so intimate with someone she loves, for the first time. Then I thought better of it as I felt Heero start fidgeting with the zipper of my pants. Man, what was it? It was really messing up the moment. 

" Heero. We're at an opera." I said, tossing my head back. He'd started up a rhythm with his hand on me and it was difficult to even attempt to push him away. He looked at me as if to ask if I was serious, then smiled haughtily and kissed me hot enough to make me forget the reason I was asking in the first place.

" Are you sure you want me to?" Heero huffed, as his lips teased mine.

I didn't have time to answer him because his mouth was on mine and his hand was tweaking a nipple. He was acting so possessive and forceful and I had to admit, it was turning me on even more. I think Heero knew because he smiled and grasped my dick even harder. 

Things were getting so hot and heavy and I was so bewildered by the whole situation. Like I said, this was what I wanted. I just wasn't sure I was comfortable doing it at an opera. 

I shot out my hand against Heero's chest, pushing him hard enough against sofa, that he "oofed". I stood up, hair frazzled and brain scattered. As I walked awkwardly around the couch to keep my distance from Heero, he eyed me hungrily. My own eyes widened when he got up and began coming toward me unbuttoning his dress shirt and throwing his tie off to the side. 

I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out before I ripped my clothes off and told Heero to fuck me dead. I knew Heero was quick… quicker than I was. I knew he'd undoubtedly catch me, no sweat. So I figured, I had to use my mouth and use it well.

"Stay! Just stay there!" I shouted over the music, holding a hand out.

He gave me a feral smile.

"Heero, I mean it, oh god, this is freaking me out! You just need to stop so… so I can get myself together." I rambled out, shifting.

I was completely backed into the wall as Heero came closer still. He knew my feelings about this; he just couldn't contain himself I guess. He knew I was confused and as I looked at his eyes and the gleam in them, I knew that that's what he was basking in the most.

He suddenly came fast at me, his arms going for the wall on either side of my head, I presume to trap me. I did the quick duck move under one of his arms and neared the balcony. I thought I had a few more seconds to gather my strewn thoughts, but I felt a hand come along my waist and push me against the balcony. Once again I was trapped and this time I couldn't do anything but feel. My now extremely hard cock was against the banister, popping out of my open zipper and Heero's tongue was on my neck. Oh no. I had not one lingering thought that crossed my mind when I felt his matching dick grind into my ass. No no no… not one thought. 

My infatuation was suddenly mine, I had never been so completely turned on my life, I was probably going to get fucked at an opera… an opera…why was I at the opera again? I sucked in a breath as Heero yanked down my slacks. He stripped me of my shirt as well and pressed his open chest to my back. 

I closed my eyes. The music in the background was slowly fading in. It was sweet sounding and I smiled. Quatre was right. This Bocelli fellow was pretty good. Quatre… I'm here for him… I 'm doing this for him. I abruptly felt ashamed and angry with myself for letting what was happening happen. I wasn't doing what was right as a friend. I was supposed to be over on the sofa, either asleep in boredom or enthralled in the Italian tenor. But here I was… and regardless that Heero was finally doing what I've always wanted him to do to me, if he really wanted me, he'd have to wait. 

I turned swiftly to face Heero, my back pressed into rail. 

"You need to stop Heero." I said seriously, trying to ignore the way my free cock rubbed against his jean-clad one. 

He looked at me to see just how serious I was. 

"I mean it."

He backed off, leaving a small space between us. "Why?"

I swiveled back around to face the stage with the gray-haired man singing his heart out. "I'm here for Quatre. He can't be here… because of Trowa. I feel bad for what were doing, using the present he gave for my own selfish wants."

Heero came up behind my naked form. I was thankful for the darkness, it would be very embarrassing to have someone look up and see me in all my nude glory. I took a deep breath as his body pressed to mine. Well, he didn't hate me… that was a good sign. 

He played with the tip of my braid, "I had a feeling you'd feel that way."

"What?"

"Duo," he said, picking up the binoculars and smirking, "look down to second row center."

I took the binoculars from his hands and did as he said. What I saw surprised me so much I almost fell over. There, second row center, was an unmistakable blond Arab with his one and only uni-banged boyfriend. What?? What was this? I was played, tricked, manipulated. I watched tentatively and a hand came up and without turning around, the little sneaky blond shook his hand in a wave. 

Gundam pilot instinct was the only reason I could think of that could explain how Quatre knew I was watching him. I continued to try and figure the whole situation out, but I dropped the binoculars down below as I felt Heero's hot velvety cock rub along the crease of my ass. I shivered deep, I sure hope that the person I dropped them on wasn't hurt and I sure hope what Heero would explain himself. 

I decided to voice my thought. "Heero, not that I'm not enjoying this, but explain yourself." 

Heero spread my cheeks and let his fingers play along my entrance. "Later. Is it okay now? He's here."

I didn't say anything… my mind was still racing and now even more so that Heero's hands and cock were on me. I felt Heero get down on his knees behind me and spread me. What was…he wasn't… was he? I widened my legs further apart. 

"I need you to say it." He demanded, biting my butt playfully.

I groaned. 

"Yes." I hissed, as his breath was hot on my puckered entrance. 

This opera is turning out rather well… 

****

~ End part 6 ~

Note: Haaaa… done finally. I really struggled writing this chapter. I don't know why. Please review it and tell me whether you dug it or not. I know I cut it off at a yummy part, but you'll just have to review if you want the last chapter. It'll be good. One more chapter… Thank you for all the reviews. I'm really happy with them. - PK 

****


End file.
